


Balasan Perkamen Berbalas

by revabhipraya



Category: We Are Pharmacists
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Setidaknya kini Levy (dan Frisqi) tahu siapa yang membuat waktu-waktu selama praktikum menjadi menyenangkan.





	1. levy's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setidaknya kini Levy tahu siapa yang membuat waktu-waktu selama praktikum menjadi menyenangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We Are Pharmacists © Qoni; Spongebob Squarepants © Nickelodeon; Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Satu praktikum di akhir semester berjalan, Levy yang bosan lagi-lagi membuka lemari timbangan miligram dengan harapan menemukan perkamen bergambar sebelum liburan tiba. Yah, meski dia tahu sudah lama dia dan orang itu tidak berbalas gambar—bahkan terakhir ia periksa, seluruh perkamen di lemari timbangan miligram itu sudah tidak ada—setidaknya harapan akan balasan itu masih ada.

Dan benar saja, ditemukannya secarik perkamen bergambar Spombob dengan topi kerjanya. Di bawahnya, Levy menemukan sederet tulisan yang sangat ia kenal belakangan ini.

_Butuh hiburan selama liburan. Boleh minta film yang kamu rekomendasikan? Ketemuan di kantin, meja paling ujung, besok siang._

Jantung Levy spontan berdetak tidak karuan membaca pesan ajakan ketemuan yang baru saja ia baca. Ketemuan? Serius, nih? Levy salah baca atau bagaimana? Si orang iseng yang senang menggambar Spombob sama sepertinya ini mengajaknya ketemuan untuk tukar-menukar _anime_? Sungguhan?

Levy spontan menjerit senang ... di dalam hati. Ia masukkan kembali perkamen itu ke dalam lemari timbangan miligram tanpa membalasnya sebab ia tahu, si pengirim tidak akan sempat memeriksa lemari itu lagi untuk sekadar mengecek balasan perkamen. Pokoknya nanti malam ia akan menyiapkan sebuah _flashdisk_ dengan semua _anime_ yang ia suka, khususnya, _anime_ Eyen, dong.

.

Keesokan siangnya, Levy sudah duduk manis di meja paling ujung di kantin kampus. Gadis berhijab itu sudah siap di kantin kampus sejak pukul sebelas siang—sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Yah, pengirim perkamen yang kemarin tidak menyebutkan jam tepatnya sih, jadi mau tidak mau Levy _standby_ di kantin sejak detik pertama sebuah waktu disebut siang—yang bagi Levy adalah pukul sebelas.

Sejujurnya Levy tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat menemui orang ini. Yah, mungkin karena pada dasarnya Levy belum berhasil menemukan teman seper-Eyen-an di kampus tercintanya ini, jadi dia bersemangat menemui orang yang sehobi, atau mungkin karena Levy hanya penasaran saja dengan orang yang rajin membalas gambar di perkamennya waktu itu.

Baru saja Levy mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ -nya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok manusia lewat di sekitarnya. Levy mendongakkan kepala, mencari tahu siapa sosok yang _mungkin_ adalah si pembalas perkamen bergambarnya selama ini.

Ah, ternyata cuma Radith dan Putra yang baru beli makan siang.

Levy mengulum senyum. Kalau dipikir, dia juga belum makan siang, jadi mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia pergi membeli makan dulu sambil menunggu si pembalas perkamen datang.

" _Flashdisk_ -nya aku tinggal aja, deh," gumam Levy sambil menggendong tasnya. Ditinggalkannya meja itu dengan harapan si pembalas perkamen akan datang saat Levy kembali dengan makanannya.

Selesai membeli seporsi ayam goreng _plus_ nasi, Levy segera melangkah kembali ke meja paling ujung. Benar saja dugaannya di awal tadi, si pembalas perkamen sudah duduk di meja yang jadi tempat mereka membuat janji—atau lebih tepatnya, tempat si pembalas perkamen Levy membuat janji. Sambil menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya, Levy melangkah mendekati meja tersebut.

_Tapi ... kok, rasanya orang ini familier, ya?_

Levy menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Disipitkannya mata, berharap ia dapat mengenali orang itu dari jauh. Maksudnya, kalau memang si pembalas perkamen adalah orang yang ia takuti, ia kan bisa langsung kabur dan makan bersama Radith juga Putra.

Beruntungnya Levy, orang itu menoleh.

_KAK FRISQI?!_

Mata Levy spontan membelalak, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Masa sih, seorang Frisqi yang notabene adalah ketua dengan imej dingin serta mengerikan—bagi Levy—rupanya adalah seorang penggila Spombob? Yang benar?!

 _Harus kabur_ , batin Levy sambil memutar balik badannya, buru-buru gadis itu hampiri meja Radith dan Putra yang baru diisi kedua orang itu.

"Aku ikut makan di sini, ya!" ucap Levy girang sambil menaruh nampannya di atas meja Radith dan Putra.

"Boleh!" balas Radith dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Tapi habis ini Levy harus nganter aku ketemu Bu Retno!"

"... kamu bikin salah apa lagi, Dith?"

"Aku her lagi!"

"..."

Sambil menikmati makan siang mereka yang sederhana, diam-diam Levy mencuri pandang ke arah meja kantin paling ujung tempatnya duduk tadi. Levy mengerjap, berharap bahwa Frisqi akan mengambil _flashdisk_ itu tanpa banyak tanya.

 _Semoga, deh_ , batinnya sambil melanjutkan makan.

Setidaknya kini Levy tahu siapa yang membuat waktu-waktunya selama praktikum menjadi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**FIN [ _for levy's side_ ]  
[ _to be continued: frisqi's side_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 30, Perkamen Berbalas, mungkin adalah episode paling bikin baper yang pernah ada di WAP. X”D aku pribadi sukaaa banget baca episode itu, bahkan kemarin aku baca lagi berulang-ulang. Ada mungkin ... tiga kali? Empat kali? Aku emang cinta banget sama episode itu, sih. XD
> 
> Sejujurnya, aku udah baca episode ini dari jaman dia awal terbit, cuma masalahnya adalah ... aku hanya baca dan menikmatinya sebagai suatu hal yang sanggup bikin aku nge-ship Frisqi dan Levy, sekaligus bikin aku baper, end of case. Lalu seseorang, sebut saja Penguntai, mengingatkanku akan episode itu dan seketika ... aku punya ide untuk membuat fanfiksinya. XD
> 
> Untuk chapter berikutnya, yaitu cerita dari sisi Frisqi, mohon ditunggu aja, ya~ XD
> 
> Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! :D


	2. frisqi's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setidaknya kini Frisqi tahu siapa yang membuat waktu-waktu selama praktikum menjadi menyenangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We Are Pharmacists © Qoni; Spongebob Squarepants © Nickelodeon; Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Satu praktikum di akhir semester berjalan, Frisqi yang bosan lagi-lagi membuka lemari timbangan miligram dengan harapan menemukan perkamen bergambar sebelum liburan tiba. Yah, meski dia tahu sudah lama dia dan orang itu sudah tidak lama berbalas gambar—bahkan terakhir ia periksa, seluruh perkamen di lemari timbangan miligram itu sudah tidak ada—setidaknya harapan akan balasan itu masih ada.

Sayangnya, tidak ia temukan perkamen apapun di dalam lemari tersebut. Bosan, akhirnya Frisqi memutuskan untuk mengisi sebuah perkamen (lagi) dengan gambar Spombob, lengkap dengan topi kerjanya. Di bawahnya, Frisqi menuliskan sederet kalimat.

_Butuh hiburan selama liburan. Boleh minta film yang kamu rekomendasikan? Ketemuan di kantin, meja paling ujung, besok siang._

Selesai mencorat-coret perkamen tersebut, Frisqi memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari. Ditutupnya kembali lemari tersebut sebelum meninggalkan ruangan sebab sebentar lagi giliran angkatan bawah yang menggunakan laboratorium.

.

Keesokan siangnya, Frisqi terlambat keluar dari kelas gara-gara dosen yang mendadak asyik berbincang mengenai masa mudanya mengemas obat dulu. Kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga tidak mungkin keluar dari kelas hanya demi mendapatkan beberapa _anime_ pelipur lara untuk liburan nanti.

Pukul dua belas siang lewat, Frisqi baru bisa bernapas lega sebab akhirnya dosen mengucapkan kalimat penutup dan ucapan selamat berlibur kepada seantero kelas. Seperti orang kesetanan meski tetap dengan tampang (sok) _cool_ yang biasa ia pasang, Frisqi berjalan cepat menuju kantin, merasa tidak enak kepada seseorang yang ia yakin telah menunggunya cukup lama di sana. Yah, ia tidak bilang dengan tepat jam mereka bertemu sih, tetapi jika orang itu adalah orang yang tepat waktu, kemungkinan besar dia sudah _standby_ di kantin sejak ... yah, mungkin sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Sejujurnya Frisqi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat menemui orang ini. Yah, mungkin karena pada dasarnya Frisqi belum berhasil menemukan teman seper-Spombob-an di kampus tercintanya ini, jadi dia bersemangat menemui orang yang sehobi, atau mungkin karena Frisqi hanya penasaran saja dengan orang yang rajin membalas gambar di perkamennya waktu itu—meski ia punya dugaan lemah, sih.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama, akhirnya Frisqi tiba juga di meja tempatnya dan pembalas perkamen itu membuat janji—ralat, hanya dia yang membuat janji dan setengah memaksa si pembuat perkamen untuk mengikuti ajakannya.

Sayangnya, meja itu kosong.

 _Mungkin dia tidak membaca pesanku atau belum datang_ , batin Frisqi berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di meja itu. Ditaruhnya tas di atas meja sebelum menyadari keberadaan sebuah benda mungil berwarna putih di atas meja itu.

“ _Flashdisk_ siapa?” gumam Frisqi pelan sambil memungut benda tersebut.

Tidak menemukan satu pun tulisan yang menunjukkan identitas si pemilik pada fisik benda tersebut, Frisqi memutuskan untuk memeriksa _flashdisk_ itu melalui isinya. Ia mengeluarkan _laptop_ yang entah mengapa ia bawa hari itu, lalu mencolokkan _flashdisk_ tersebut ke dalam salah satu _USB port_ -nya sambil berharap bahwa tidak akan ada virus aneh-aneh di dalamnya.

Lima detik setelah Frisqi mencolokkan _flashdisk_ tersebut, muncul sebuah jendela baru pada _laptop_ -nya.

 _Scanning complete. LEVY is now clear_.

 _Levy?_ Dahi Frisqi spontan mengerut—meski samar—membaca nama itu. _Levy itu kalau tidak salah ...._

“Aku her lagi!”

Frisqi otomatis menoleh mendengar suara itu, suara anak laki-laki yang sangat dia kenal, Radith. Rupanya anak itu sedang makan, bersama Putra seperti biasa, namun tidak hanya ada Putra di meja yang mereka tempati.

Ada seorang gadis berhijab yang kalau Frisqi tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah Levy.

Penasaran, Frisqi segera mengakses _file-file_ yang ada di dalam _flashdisk_ tersebut. Ada dua folder di sana, yang pertama folder kuliah, yang kedua folder bernama “Eyen dkk”. Karena merasa yakin bahwa dia tidak akan menemukan apapun di folder kuliah, segera saja Frisqi membuka folder yang satunya. Dan benar saja, di dalamnya ia menemukan folder dengan semua judul _anime_ yang pernah direkomendasikan si pembalas perkamen. Dengan semangat empat lima yang tidak ditampakkan wajahnya, Frisqi segera meng- _copy_ semua _anime_ itu dan mem- _paste_ -nya ke _laptop_.

Sambil menunggu proses _copy_ dan _paste_ yang lumayan memakan waktu itu, diam-diam Frisqi mencuri pandang ke arah meja kantin tempat Radith, Putra, dan Levy duduk sambil menyantap makan siang. Frisqi mengerjap, memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan _flashdisk_ milik gadis berhijab itu tanpa harus bertemu langsung—Frisqi tahu gadis itu anti dirinya.

 _Lihat saja nanti, deh_ , batinnya sambil mengalihkan pandang.

Setidaknya kini Frisqi tahu siapa yang membuat waktu-waktunya selama praktikum menjadi menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selesai, yeayyy!! /ran
> 
> Maafkan kalau Frisqi-nya berasa kurang greget :”)) sejujurnya, agak susah mendeskripsikan tingkahnya yang aneh bin ajaib tapi nyata (kalau di dunia WAP) itu (?)
> 
> Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, juga makasih udah ngikutin “Balasan Perkamen Berbalas”! :D


End file.
